


a little boy

by heelsclacks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depressing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Open to Interpretation, Poetry, see notes for details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelsclacks/pseuds/heelsclacks
Summary: a little boy looking for where the dreams are.
Kudos: 2





	a little boy

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, I know I'm kinda old with this account, but I still don't understand how some technical things work, so by "Open to Interpretation" in the tags, I meant this poem doesn't necessarily mean all the other things tagged & the archive warning. I just put those there since it's possible it could be interpreted that way and I wanted to warn people who came across this. I'm sorry if that causes confusion.

A little boy  
with little steps  
echoing a hasty rhythmic melody  
as they pace through the corridors  
and the stone floor  
his little legs  
bringing him away  
away, away, away  
away  
from the rattles and rustles  
far and deep  
to where the dreams are

A little boy  
with little eyes  
that are told to not see  
until they pout and whine  
leaving a mark on his face  
his little voice  
raring to go and shout  
making a ruckus in his chest  
watching his brother, silence  
getting the better treatment

A little boy  
with little heart  
on its curfew  
tired from the daily activities  
is yawning  
and looking at the smiling boy  
standing on its doorstep  
with a book for its bedtime story  
and his little smile  
ever so shy, manifesting on his face  
finally, his eyes are allowed to see  
and his voice gets its turn

A little boy  
with his bedtime story  
finally told to his little heart  
with his little eyes open  
and his little voice  
until the end  
his little heart yawns once again  
slowly closing its eyes  
to go where the dreams are  
with another smile,  
the boy gives his voice another turn  
"good night."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far. If you leave comments, it'll make me happy uwu.


End file.
